1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of removing a mispicked weft from a shed by pulling the mispicked weft from the picking side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,606 (EPA 0200168) keeps a mispicked weft connected to the weft remaining in a main picking nozzle and pulls the mispicked weft toward the picking side to separate and remove the mispicked weft from the cloth fell.
However, the pulling force applied to the mispicked weft does not act effectively for separating the mispicked weft from the cloth fell. If an increased pulling force is applied to the mispicked weft to increase the force available from separating the mispicked weft from the cloth fell, the mispicked weft is liable to be broken and hence the mispicked weft cannot stably be removed. Accordingly, this method is only useable for situations in which the woven fabric comprises a specific weft or a specific weave.
Another method of removing a mispicked weft disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,513 (EPA (0332257) grips the weft from which the mispicked weft extends with a feeder gripper to insert the weft in the shed, transfers the weft from the feeder gripper to a carrier gripper, moves the carrier gripper to the arriving side, namely, the side opposite the picking side, and removes the mispicked weft through the carrier gripper by a pulling means provided on the picking side.
This method separates the mispicked weft from the cloth fell by the movement of the feeder gripper into the shed and by the movement of the carrier gripper out of the shed. However, the mispicked weft is liable to be broken while it is being separated from the cloth fell, and the mispicked weft is liable to be unsuccessfully transferred from the feeder gripper to the carrier gripper.
A third method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,221 (EPA 0207470) reverses the loom in case mispicking occurs to find the shed in which a mispicked weft is inserted, inserts a weft continuous with the mispicked weft in the shed, and separates the mispicked weft from the cloth fell and removes it by sucking the inserted weft into a suction nozzle disposed on the arriving side opposite the picking side.
This method pulls off the mispicked weft by turning back the mispicked weft, and hence the pulling force applied to weft inserted in the shed acts effectively for separating the mispicked weft from the cloth fell, so that the mispicked weft an surely be separated from the cloth fell.
However, since it is difficult to insert the weft in a U-shape into the shed as deep as the side thereof opposite to the picking side and since the inserting path is unstable, the inserted weft is now always caught by the suction nozzle, so that the removing of the mispicked weft is not reliable.